Drabble Kedua
by Cherry-Sakura05
Summary: Drabble itu ternyata mengasyikkan! Chapter 4 Update! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Haiii! Ini nih Fic Drabble Kedua saya, atas saran dari Reizu-chan, saya nyoba bikin fic dalam bentuk narasi. Semoga kalian menyukainya ^_^

* * *

**Drabble Kedua**

**By: Cherry-Sakura05**

**Disclaimer: SS PUNYA OM MASAMI KURUMADA. Puas kan? Sekarang jauhkan tikus itu dariku! *lari menjauh dari om Masami***

**Warning: OOC, Gak jelas, Typo, En lain-lain XD**

* * *

**1. Hilang**

Sudah beberapa hari ini, Mu, Aphro, dan Shura menghilang hampir seharian dari kuil mereka. Walau pada malam harinya mereka sudah tampak cekikikan setan gak jelas entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Oleh karena itu beberapa Goldies mengusulkan untuk menyelidiki apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

"Kok kita sih?!" rutuk Milo.

"Tauk, gua mo tidur nih. Gak liat apa, lingkaran mata panda gue?!" sambung DM nunjukin kantong matanya yang keriput bak orang tua.

"Kalo kalian mo protes, sana protes sama Author kalo berani kalo emang kalian gak akan ditendang keluar dari fanfic!" jawab Saga dengan muka kesal. Karena tadinya dia mo mejeng di cafetaria Sanctuary eh malah dikasih misi gak jelas tujuan kayak gini.

Milo dan DM buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. "Gak jadi deh."

Mereka menuju kuil Pisces.

"Kok sepi?"

"Si Aphro kemana?"

"Palingan ke salon, kalo gak ya, shopping!" gerutu DM.

WUUUUUUSSSSHHH

"Yaiks!" Saga menghindar cepat ke kanan menghindari sabetan cosmo ntah darimana datangnya.

"A-apa itu tadi?"

"Rasanya aku kenal cosmo barusan." gumam DM.

"Aku juga." Kata Milo.

"Lebih baik cepat kita periksa!" teriak Saga sembari berlari ke arah kebun Aphro.

Saat mereka tiba disana, mereka melihat...

WUUUUUSSSHH!

Sraaaaaakk!

Plok Plok Plok

Shura yang sedang melatih Excalibur-nya dengan membabat rumput Aphro.

Aphro yang melambai genit ke arah Goldies sembari minum teh di balik Crystall Wall-nya Mu.

Mu yang bertepuk tangan dengan gajenya menyaksikan kebolehan Shura unjuk gigi sambil tiduran.

Milo, Saga dan DM langsung berbalik 180 derajat.

"Pulang aja yuk."

* * *

**2. Benjol**

Mu dan Kiki sedang asyik berbelanja di pasar. Saat melewati toko es krim, Kiki merengek minta dibeliin.

"Beli es krim dong, Tuan Mu."

"Gak boleh, ntar kamu gak bisa makan siang kalo udah kenyang duluan."

"Yaaah, beli dong. Beli tuan Mu, beliiiiiiiiii..." Kiki merengek-rengek sambil narik-narik syal Mu.

"Gak boleh." Mu tetap dengan keputusannya.

"Huuuu, beliiii eees..."

"NGGAK!"

Mu ngomong tanpa memperhatikan jalan didepannya.

DUAGH!

.

.

.

Kini mereka berdua tengah duduk dalam toko es krim. Kiki dengan lahap menghabiskan es krimnya, sementara Mu mengompres benjol di jidatnya akibat nabrak tiang listrik dengan semangkuk es.

* * *

**3. Lelah**

Camus menemani Milo membeli sepatu baru di Mall.

"Mus, tunggu disini. Gue harus beli kentang goreng pesanan Aiolia dulu." Milo menitipkan belanjaannya pada Camus dan berjalan ke arah counter makanan.

Karena merasa kecapekan berdiri terus, Camus mencari-cari bangku dan kebetulan tak jauh darinya ada sebuah bangku kosong. Dia langsung menduduki bangku tersebut tanpa tau apa-apa.

.

.

15 menit kemudian

.

.

"Mus, sori lama. Antriannya panja─LHO?!"

"Nah, tuan. Muka yang lelah pun bila di make-up akan seperti ini." Ucap seorang wanita yang sibuk mendandani Camus.

"Tapi saya─"

"Tuan, anda terlihat sangat tampan dengan make-up ini!" kata si wanita kagum. Beberapa penonton berbisik-bisik mengagumi Camus.

Sementara Milo yang melihat dari kerumunan, hanya tersenyum geli melihat sahabatnya itu pasrah didandani bak model. Terutama saat membaca palang nama 'MAKE-UP UNTUK PRIA' tak jauh dari Camus duduk.

* * *

Oke, segini saja dulu drabble-nya. Kapan-kapan Cherry sambung lagi. Doakan Cherry dapat nilai bagus di ulangan ya, karena minggu besok bakal sibuk dengan ulangan dan tugas-tugas (T^T)

Mind to review?

Yang review orang baik~ :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 UPDATE!**

**Yossh, Cherry harap kalian menikmatinya! (^_^)v**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Maunya sih punya saya, yaudah SS PUNYA CHERRY aja deh, ya? Kyaaa! Ampun, ampun jangan digebukin, ntar saya gak bisa nerusin fic ini! Nyerah deh, punya om MasakMi KuduMatang! (?) *langsung kabur***

**Gita-san, pinjem pair ShuDM ya!**

**Warning: Aneh, OOC, Typo, Gak jelas, gak suka ya jangan dibaca. Gitu aja kok susah! *dilempar***

**Buat Es Kardia Scorpio, inilah requestmu XDD moga-moga suka ya!**

* * *

**4. Tembok**

Minos akhir-akhir ini sering merasa kesal lantaran diremehin Pandora gak bisa bikin tembok batu bata. Sampe diejek kalah pinter sama Charon pula! Gimana hati kecil Minos gak tertusuk-tusuk, coba?! *cieh, bahasanya* akhirnya dengan inisiatif sendiri demi menunjukkan dialah hakim neraka yang serba bisa, Minos pun mencoba membuat tembok batu bata di depan pintu masuk sebuah gua angker yang katanya banyak monster dan hantu bergentayangan.

"Nos, loe ngapain?" sapa Rhadamanthys yang kebetulan lewat.

"Gak bisa liat? Gue lagi nyemen batu bata." Jawab Minos dengan muka datar.

"Hah?! Kok loe bisa-bisanya ngelakuin kerjaan sepele beginian?! Ini kan tugas spectre rendahan! Tempat loe itu di kastil Hades-sama, bukan jadi tukang bangunan!"

"Berisik! Loe liatin aja cara gue buatnya sekalian jadi saksi mata kalo ini mahakarya asli yang gue bikin sendiri!"

Rhadamanthys hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan temannya yang satu ini. Ia pun melihat-lihat bahan-bahan bangunan yang dibawa Minos dengan seksama.

"Kayaknya ini bukan semen dan batu bata yang biasa dipakai manusia ya, Nos?"

"Ya iyalah, Hades-sama dan Pandora-sama mana mau pake produk Made in Human, mereka maunya produk Made in God." Astaga, baru tau kalo ada dewa yang tugasnya bikin batu bata *Author digaplok karena merusak imej dewa*

"Oh gitu. Wah pasti kokoh banget kayak yang di kastil Hades itu. Dan pastinya susah dihancurin." Ujar Rhadamanthys manggut-manggut.

"Yap. Sekarang loe diem dan nonton aja mahakarya gue, oke?"

.

.

.

Mereka pun berlalu dalam diam.

.

.

.

"Nah, selesai juga akhirnya. Rhada, coba loe ketok-ketok dindingnya. Kokoh gak?" seru Minos dengan nada puas.

"Jangankan gue ketok, mau gue tendang atau gue pukul pake palu 1 ton pun gak akan runtuh!" jawab Rhadamanthys sambil menendang tembok bikinan Minos.

"Ahahaha, benar juga. Tapi bagaimana caranya gue keluar?"

Minos baru menyadari kalo dirinya terkurung di dalam gua itu karena memang dia membangun temboknya dari dalam. Kalo ditanya kenapa, jawabnya juga pasti, Refleks! gitu kata Minos.

"Loe sarap sih, udah gue bilangin ngapain loe bangun dari dalam, ntar loe terkurung, gak mau denger! Pake ngebentak gue segala, lagi!" kata Rhada dari luar sambil tepok jidat.

"HAAAAAAAAAH?! Trus gue gimana dong?!" Minos mulai kebingungan karena dia tau tembok buatannya akan sangat sulit dihancurkan karena MADE IN GOD. *makan tuh Made In God!*

"Gak tau gue. Urus aja urusan loe sendiri. Gue mo pergi. Dadaa~h~"

Rhadamanthys melenggang pergi dengan santai meninggalkan Minos yang menjerit-jerit minta tolong. Beberapa langkah meninggalkan tempat itu, Rhadamanthys sempat berbalik sebentar sambil bergumam,

"Dasar Bodoh!"

* * *

**5. Shura dan DM**

DM bosen banget bolak-balik jalan-jalan di kuilnya seharian. Yang diliatnya itu-ituu saja. Wajah-wajah ketakutan, putus asa, pendosa, dan berbagai macam ekspresi menyedihkan tak berubah sejak bertahun-tahun lalu.

Sudut matanya menangkap sebuah teropong yang tergeletak begitu saja di pojok kuilnya. DM mendadak mendapat ide cemerlang.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"WOOOOWW! June cantik banget yaaaa~ hot banget!"

Yang lain.

"Buset! Aiolia ntraktir Marin gak ajak-ajak gua! Pake senyum-senyum genit segala lagi! Sial!"

Yang lain lagi.

"Milo dan Shaina. Bosen gue ngeliat mereka. Yang lain ah!"

Lagi asyik-asyiknya memata-matai kawan-kawannya, Shura datang dengan muka cemberut.

"DM!"

"Ya, sayangku? Ada apa?"

"Kau itu ya, saat aku lagi gak ada, malah asyik nengok cewek lain. Teganya! Sekarang siapa yang kau lihat, hah?!"

Shura merebut teropong DM, tanpa sengaja dia melihat diujung teropong tersebut tampaklah Saori yang sedang ganti baju dengan innocentnya. *bukan adegan macam-macam kok (?)*

Muka Shura memerah antara malu dan marah. Bahunya gemetar hebat. Dari telinga dan hidungnya keluar asap persis kambing marah. DM khawatir.

"Shura?"

"Ya?" Shura menunjukkan senyum pepsodent terbaiknya. Membuat DM ngesot mundur menjauh secepat kilat.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian

.

.

.

"Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhu~~~"

Shura berlari keluar ala adegan slowmotion sinetron sambil menangis tak lupa benih-benih mutiara berjatuhan dari pelupuk matanya.

DM terkapar mengenaskan dengan kondisi terbenam di lantai.

Dan Author yang sibuk memunguti mutiaranya Shura buat dijual *Author di Excalibur*

* * *

Hahahahaha! ini adalah fic yang saya bikin sambil melamun. gak tau deh gimana saya menuangkan ide sesat tersebut. XDD

suka atau tidak, mohon review~

Flame? silahkan, biar keliatan banyak yang reviews :D #Enjoy ajaa~


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 UPDATE!**

**Semoga kalian menyukainya (^_^)v**

* * *

**Cherry terharu dan senang banget dengan respon yang telah readers berikan. Terimakasih atas dukungannya! Dengan dukungan kalian semua, Cherry selalu berusaha membuat fic yang bagus dan menghibur ^^**

**Disclaimer: SS PUNYA GUE untuk saat ini. Mumpung om Masami lagi pergi ke kondangan...eh...*menyadari ada dark aura menusuk dari belakang***

**Ma...s...ami...Ku...r..u...ma...da...a... **_#bruk!_

**Warning: OOC, Aneh, Gak jelas, siapkan tabung oksigen untuk antisipasi sesak napas kebanyakan ketawa, BUAHAHAHAHAHA! (?)**

* * *

**6. Gak Jadi**

Pagi ini Goldies berkumpul mengadakan rapat di Kuil Papacy. Terlihat dari raut wajah mereka bahwa topiknya serius. Beneran serius. Milo dan Kanon pun masang wajah tegang. Aldebaran masang wajah serem. Mu masang wajah imut (?).

"Jadi keputusan akhir...?"

Semuanya berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Kita sepakat bahwa...semuanya mesan pizza keju mozarella, hamburger dengan mayonaise, kentang goreng, spicy chicken, bubur ayam, tempe goreng crispy, sop ayam, batagor, bakso sapi..."

"Tunggu dulu! Aku gak suka bubur ayam!" protes DM

"Ya gak usah makan!" timpal Dohko yang mesan bubur ayam sewot.

Semuanya langsung riuh memprotes maupun memberikan pendapat mereka.

"Aku maunya begini..."

"Bla...bla...bla...bla...bla...bla...bla...bla...bla..."

"Aku maunya begitu..."

"BLA...BLA...BLA...BLA...BLA...BLA...BLA...BLA...BLA..."

"POKOKNYA GUA GAK SUKA BUBUR! MAU APA LOE?! GYAAA! Iya, Shura. Gue diem deh!"

"BLAAA...BLLAA...BBLLAAA..."

"Menurutku kita pesen salad aja." Saran Shaka.

"Milo, apa yang kau hapus dari daftar pesanan?!" tegur Aiolos.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau makan salad?" tanya Mu.

"Aku gak ada ngapa-ngapain kok!" kilah Milo padahal dia lagi ngebut menghapus list makanan yang dibencinya.

"Kalo kalian gak mau, untukku aja." Ujar Shaka tenang.

"MILOOOO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Aiolos makin geram.

"BLA...BLA...BLA...BLA...BLA...BLA...BLA...BLA..."

"Hush! Ribut banget! Saya gak konsen membaca nih!" protes Camus.

BLAAAMM!

Pintu Kuil Papacy dibuka lebar dengan keras.

"Kalian apa-apaan disini?! Athena-sama memberi kalian perintah pergi ke daerah konflik untuk membereskan masalah disana, kalian malah ngumpul disini!" teriak Shion kesal karena abis diomeli Athena.

"Sana berangkat! Jangan kembali kalo belum menyelesaikan misi kalian! Dohko, kamu dipanggil Athena-sama!" ujar Shion sambil mengusir Goldies pake sapu.

"BAAAAIIIKKK!" Goldies kocar-kacir.

"Sebentar."

Semuanya memandangi Aldebaran.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa ini artinya kita gak jadi pesan pizza?"

GUUUBRAAAAAAAKKK!

* * *

A/N: Apdet kilat! hyohohohohoho~ terinspirasi dari film anak-anak yang sering kutonton menjelang berangkat sekolah X3

Review ya, yang review saya doakan masuk surga :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 UPDATE!**

Yosh~ Cherry harap kalian menyukainya (^_^)V

**Disclaimer: Masami Kurumada. Om, jangan pelototin aku kayak gitu. Kan nama om juga aku sebut!**

**Warning: OOC, Aneh, Gak jelas, Bikin ketawa sendiri dan segala gejala aneh lainnya!**

* * *

**7. Rebutan**

"Ingin lihat kartun!" rengek Kiki.

"Ingin lihat sepakbola!" hardik Aldebaran.

"Ingin lihat sinetron!" timpal Aiolos.

Sementara itu, Camus tengah melirik ketiganya adu mulut sambil rebutan remote tv dari balik buku tebal yang dibacanya.

"POKOKNYA NONTON KARTUN!" rengekan Kiki makin keras.

"KEMARIN KAU UDAH NONTON! SEKARANG GILIRANKU!" balas Aldebaran. Hari ini ada pertandingan tim sepakbola favoritnya.

"Kalian ini! Jatahku nonton sudah kalian ambil selama seminggu dan aku sudah ketinggalan enam episode 'Sanctuary in Love'. Jadi sekarang giliranku!" Aiolos yang biasanya selalu mengalah, kali ini bersikeras mempertahankan argumennya. Berhubung episode terakhir sinetron favoritnya itu tayang malam ini.

"..." Camus masih melirik ketiganya bergantian.

"Hei, hei kalian!" Dohko datang melerai.

"Ini untukmu. Untukmu. Dan untukmu." Dohko menyodorkan majalah kartun, majalah olahraga dan novel Sanctuary in Love.

"Nah, masalah kalian sudah selesai kan? Sekarang mari kita lihat acara kuis." Tahu-tahu Dohko malah mengambil alih remote tv. Sontak, ketiga anak cucunya melempar majalah dan novel mereka dan kali ini pertengkaran seru melibatkan Dohko.

"MENGALAHLAH SEDIKIT PADA ORANGTUA!"

"MASA BODOH! KALI INI AKU MEMINTA KEADILAN!"

"LIMA MENIT LAGI PERTANDINGAN TIM-KU AKAN MULAI!"

"HUUUUUU~ AKU MAU NONTON KARTUUUUNN!"

Camus lagi-lagi hanya melirik mereka bergantian dari sudut matanya.

Sambil menghela napas, Camus mengambil remote tv yang tergeletak begitu saja.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Camus menonton Doraemon sambil menghirup teh hijau dengan latar belakang keempat temannya saling cekek-cekekan satu sama lain.

* * *

Ahahahaha! akhirnya selesai juga minggu ulangan yang mendebarkan! V(TAT)V *nangis terharu*

Ada yang ingin meninggalkan jejak di Review? :D


End file.
